The Last Warrior of Light
by Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth
Summary: Yami desconose completamente su pasado, pero lo que no sabe es que cuando el fue encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio no se fue solo, ¿que es lo que realmente paso en el pasado?, ¿por que esta encerrado y quien es el misterioso chico nuevo?...


**Hola a todos! xD bueno no es el primer fic de YGO que escribo es mas creo que es el 3° ya ni me acuerdo llevo tantos años sin escribirle a YGO ( si lo que hace FFVII xD jaja) bueno les explico todo lo que esta en manus y cubierto en .-.-.-.-.-. son "voces" y el resto ya saben xD**

**Antencion: naaadda me pertenece ni YGO y no consiguiente si no haría puros crossovers lol.**

**Bueno disfruten.**

_Es... irónico... como los egipcios defienden su propia pena... su propia vergüenza y pecado, pero comprendo ya que al final es lo mismo que los protege… eh prometido una promesa que no estoy seguro de cumplir… cuando estoy completamente solo y soy el ultimo Ahura de sangre que camina entre esta humanidad ignorante de sus propios inicios… solo me queda… no solo pido poder ayudar a esta nueva familia que tengo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Acababan de finalizar el gran torneo del Reino de los Duelistas. Yugi y sus amigos regresaban ah su vida tradicional tras recuperar el alma de los hermanos Kaiba y su abuelo.

Yami... ¿te encuentras bien?- decía un Yugi curioso y preocupado por su compañero.

Lo siento Yugi últimamente eh estado algo distraído…- suspiro.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Yugi en si preparándose para ir a la escuela.

Pero más de lo normal amigo mío – decía mientras se terminaba de poner su clásico uniforme.

Es que… eh estado sintiendo una presencia extraña y sin mencionar oír voces de vez en cuando…-

¿Qué clase de voces? – decía Yugi curioso, no era normal ver a su amigo así.

Susurros… en mayoría no entiendo lo que quieren decir… sin mencionar esa presencia en si me es familiar, no siento maldad en ella pero si me tiene algo inquieto.-

¿Pero si no es maligna no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, no? –

Supongo que no… Yugi solo te pido seas cuidadoso, no sabemos realmente que puede ser esto –

Ok, ok lo tomare encuentra, vamos tranquilo-

De algo estaba seguro Yugi que cuando Yami se le mete algo a la cabeza no se lo quitaba sin mencionar que realmente lo veía algo preocupado, solo tomo su consejo para tranquilizarlo y se retiro para tomar camino hacia la escuela.

Ya en la clase de matemáticas se encontraban todos "castigados" (ósea ponerlos hacer mil problemas en absoluto silencio y sin ayuda de nada) ya que gracias al estudiante "preferido" de la Miss Martha, Joey no había traído la tarea sin mencionar que la había hecho enojar con sus típicas contestaciones impulsivas.

-bravo Joey eres mi héroe- decía Tristán sarcástico.

-¡bah! Sabes que me era imposible hacerla, o es ella o mi hermana prefiero mi hermana.-

-Ustedes dos, ¡guarden silencio¡-

-¡!SI MAESTRA¡- Joey y Tristán guardaron completo silencio tras la temible orden encomendada.

-¿Podrían ustedes dos dejar de meternos en problemas?- decía una Tea enojada.

-¡SILENCIO! Y eso incluye a usted señorita-

-perdone... Miss-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y al final… creo que nosotros somos igual pecadores… fallamos en nuestra misión… mi padre se vendió y libero la maldad… y aun que yo y mi hermana la hayamos puesto bajo control, nuestra falta culpo a inocentes, permitimos que millones murieran y muchos se enriquecieron en la ignorancia… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Yugi, Dime que oíste eso!- dijo exaltado Yami.

-eh, yo no eh oído nada… - Yugi se había espantado ante la reacción de su amigo sin tomar en cuenta la penosa escena que acababa de ocasionar y todos estaban observando a Yugi, y de paso una maestra muy enojada.

- joven Mutuo ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo en tono fuerte.

-si... ¡sii! Maestra peerdone...- Yugi estaba bastante nervioso, sabía que esa maestra era el diablo en persona cuando se enojaba.

- ¡entonces guarde silencio y termine¡-.

- lo siento Yugi...- pidió disculpa tras ver que su amigo lo regañaron por su culpa.

-no te preocupes – le contesto mentalmente, sabía que Yami no tenía intención de meterlo en problemas.

De repente vieron como entro al salón el director de la escuela y le dijo algo a la maestra después ella pidió que le prestaran atención al director.

-Jóvenes buenos días, me complace informarles que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo alumno-.

Todo el mundo voltio cuando apareció el nuevo alumno, traía el uniforme de los hombres, era de estatura media, test blanca y ojos azules, pero lo que más llamo la atención era su cabellera rubia y puntiaguda. El nuevo alumno solo se limito a observarlos con seriedad.

Su nombre es Wolke Blau y viene desde Alemania, les pido de favor que sean amables con el ya que no es fácil llegar a una nueva escuela y mas a un país nuevo-

Todos asintieron y solo observaron como el director se retiro después la Miss Martha tomo la palabra.

-Bueno después de esta pequeña interrupción continuemos con la clase, joven Blau primero le asignare lugar…- observo por todo el salón y vio el pupitre vacio a lado de Yugi – te sentaras alado del joven Mutuo, es buen alumno y el podrá ayudarte en lo que sea académicamente, ¿no es así joven Mutuo?-

- si maestra-. Contesto un Yugi cortésmente.

El susodicho alumno nuevo camino y se sentó a lado de Yugi y después la Miss le asigno unos cuantos ejercicios, se les quedo observando y empezó resolverlos por cuenta propia.

Durante el resto de la clase el misterioso joven de ojos azules no dijo absolutamente nada cosa que sorprendió a Yugi ya que casi todos no entendían lo que había que hacer con los problemas, al terminar Yugi y sus amigos decidieron romper el hielo empezando ah acercarse a él.

-su pongo que la presión de la clase no te dejo presentarnos debidamente, mi nombre es Yugi- dijo mientras le sonreía.

- el mío es Tea-

-ves este guapetón de pelo a la moda es Tristán- dijo mientras se señalaba, después señalo a Joey- y este tío cara de perro es Joey- sarcásticamente presentándolo.

-¡TRISTAN!- dijo un Joey enojado.

-veo que… se llevan muy bien- dijo algo tímido el ojiazul.

-si no te preocupes siempre han sido así- sonrió Yugi.

-supongo…- dijo mientras observaba a sus nuevos compañeros peleándose.

- ¿y dime que te trajo a Japón, Wolke?- dijo una Tea curiosa.

Tras esta pregunta el joven solo se quede observando a Tea con tristeza – familia… me trajo aquí mi familia-

Yugi y Tea se dieron cuenta que fueron un poco descuidados además de indiscretos así que prefirieron dejar el tema un lado.

-ya veo… ¿Wolke te gusta el duelo de monstros?- pregunto Yugi.

- claro, aun que aun no tengo mucha… ¿Cómo decirlo…?. ¿Practica?-

-naaa de eso no te preocupes Joey era honestamente un completo torpe en el juego y mira quedo en segundo lugar en el torneo de Pegasus- menciono Yugi.

El joven rubio amplio los ojos y los observo con impresión - ¿ustedes fueron los finalistas del torneo del Reino de los Duelistas?-

-Sí, es mas gane el torneo, aun que fue realmente difícil-

-pues… es el creador me imagino que ha de tener mil mañas para poder ganar- dijo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a medias a Yugi.

-ni que lo digas y cree me tenia mil "mañas" para ganar, pero nada es imposible.-

-has de ser realmente bueno…-

-je... todo se lo debo a mi abuelo-

De repente oyeron claramente como algo cayó fuertemente al suelo sin mencionar provocando gran ruido y gritos de los demás alumnos.

¿pero qué demonios? Tristán, ¡Joey dejen de pelearse!- grito Tea molesta.

¡AH! Corran es Tea la Godzila ¡- gritaron tanto Tristán como Joey cuyo solo la provoco que se levantara y empezara a perseguirlos.

El pobre Wolke solo miraba perplejo la escena como dos muchachos eran "masacrados" por una jovencita, Yugi al ver su cara no pudo evitar reírse. –jajaja no te espantes normalmente no están tan inquietos, además jamás pasa a mayores –

Espero que no… (imaginase la cara de Wolke xD ósea… O_OU) –

- bueno Wolke ¿te gustaría que finalizando las clases ir a mi casa?, mi abuelo tiene una tienda de cartas y supongo que te gustara ir-

Claro… encantado je… -

Ya en el trayecto de camino casa, Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristán le platicaban a Wolke varias de sus experiencias, tanto como cuando Tea trabajo en un medio de comida rápida o como cuando se quedaron sin comida en el torneo.

Al final se la pasaron explicando mas sobre el duelo de monstros a Wolke, después de un rato se fueron retirando los demás hasta solo quedar Yugi y Wolke.

-je ustedes realmente son divertidos – decía un Wolke un poco más confiado y a punto de irse, este se recargaba en la puerta.

- jeje si lo importante es que somos amigos- sonrió.

Wolke guardo silencio un rato y después pregunto.

¿y no me vas a presentar a tu otro amigo?...-

¿Quién, cual otro amigo?- pregunto un Yugi muy extrañado.

Je veo que… -cerro los ojos y después dijo- creo que será mejor que me vaya…-

Espera Wolke ¿de qué hablas?- lo de tubo.

Antes de que Wolke partiera se voltio y observo detenidamente pero algo divertido a Yugi.

Ese espíritu que siempre tienes a tu lado… sin mencionar que no es nada discreto jijijiji, además ¿ese no es un artículo del milenio?-

Yugi quedo atónico, ¿Cómo sabia de Yami?, ¿es mas como sabia de los artículos del milenio?

-¿Cómo es que… sabes de eso, y como es que lo viste?-

-digamos que… "tengo habilidades especiales" además… aun que no lo creas Yugi hay varias personas que saben sobre esos artículos y mas… - este observo al cielo y después voltio a Yugi- ya es muy tarde, y bueno si no me lo vas a presentar mínimo me despido de el –sonrió y cuando empezó a retirarse se detuvo de golpe- ah! Por cierto… toma – le entrego una revista donde tenía como portada sobre una nueva exposición egipcia que venía a ciudad Domino- creo que sería interesante que tú y tu amigo visitaran este lugar…- tras decir esto por fin partió dejando no solo a Yugi perplejo si no el mismo Yami no entendían que era lo que acaba de pasar.

-Yugi… -

- ¿si Yami…?- le contesto a su amigo mientras razonaba un poco y veía el contenido de la revista-

-creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con ese tal Wolke…

-pienso lo mismo… aun que se ve buena gente-

-pero no es una persona normal… y menos al saber de mi y de los artículos del milenio-

Yugi amplió los ojos tras observar el contenido de la revista- creo que deberíamos seguir su consejo –

-¿por qué lo dices Yugi?-

Tomo la revista y se la mostro a su compañero – observa-

Yami miro el contenido de la revista y mostraba imágenes de varios objetos y la mayoría con el signo del milenio también sobre recientes descubrimientos en el valle de los reyes.

Digo que sería bueno ir, tal vez encontremos sobre tu pasado, o quien fuiste ¿no crees…?-

Supongo que no estaría mal…- le contesto pero segundos después Yami tenía la mirada en blanco – susurros… otra vez… -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pero… ¿saben?... creo que el futuro no es tan malo… a pesar de las circunstancias mantengo mi esperanza ciega… que me confirma que "ella" está bien… oh viejo amigo…. Mi pequeño hermano, lo juro, ella está en perfectas condicionas así como juro que te sacare de esa prisión de pirámide que no te permite ser libre como debería ser… como el Ahura que te convertiste… cuando juraste proteger este mundo con tus manos y lo que quedo de aquellos guerreros de la luz… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado por fa xD critiquen por cierto con cada cap explicare como es que se me ocurrió esto, bueno me os retiro..**

**See yaa**

**Atte. Aereashira **


End file.
